The Possibility of Hope
by The Original Moon Princess
Summary: Usagi saw the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen. She was convinced that her and Mamoru were done. The question is, how is she going to handle the situation?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I know I have not updated my chapter for my story... It's not that I haven't given up on it, it's just I have hit a brick wall. I have no idea what to write and where the story will start to go to make it to the end. If anyone is open to suggesting a few things, I am more, I repeat, MORE then willing to listen. However, I do have a nice little one-shot for you guys to read. This was something I wrote for my fiction class and I hope you enjoy it.

The OMP 

The Possibility of Hope

Usagi Tsukino walked through the front door of her one bedroom apartment flat and placed her set of keys in their normal spot located on her end table. It was then that she saw the rose. She turned her golden, long haired head away in an attempt to ignore the red bud, and she did well to a point. She was able to go to the other room, change out of her work clothing and into a nice yellow sun dress. But on return, as she undid her hair to fix it up, she looked at the rose again. She couldn't take seeing it anymore. Usagi reached for the rose to throw it away but as soon as it was in her hand, she started thinking of everything it meant up to this moment. Yesterday it had meant happiness, love, joy or so she had thought. She had hoped that Mamoru had given it to her as a loving gesture, but now... It was a different story. Lies, heartbreak, disdain. The Rose may have been nothing more then a way of making himself feel better after he possibly cheated on her. The petite woman couldn't believe how many messages were coming from the cut flower. It wasn't the rose's fault that she felt this way. It was because her fiancee treated her like she wasn't worth anything.  
>A burning began behind Usagi's eyes and her grip on the flower loosened and she made a move to rub the on coming tears. The rose fell to the floor as she wiped at her blue eyes. Though she pressed harder the burning heightened and the tears began to journey down her cheeks like a waterfall. She began gasping for air in an attempt to keep her cries from rising to the surface and the gasps grew larger causing her lungs to start to burn. Usagi's body shook with her attempts but before long she had crumpled to the ground and started to wail like a small child. This was not how things were suppose to happen. She could still see her vision of what should have really happened. She was suppose to walk down the isle in a white dress to marry this man; It was all set, the ring was on her finger waiting for its partner that would come on the wedding day. They were suppose to be happy for the rest of their lives... and yet? With one small action her dreams had been dashed like a fallen snow globe. Usagi wanted to blame herself for it. Maybe she had pushed too hard on them getting together. Maybe she had been to easily stirred when it came to jealousy or maybe she had just not been good enough?<br>A loud, startling ring ripped through the air casing Usagi to jump. She looked over at her phone and her heart started to beat in high speed. The hard thumping of her heart made it seem like it was trying to escape from her very body. The fear wasn't from the sound the phone had made, it was now from fear of who it might be on that phone. She was scared that it might be Mamoru looking for her. She wasn't sure how she should act towards him. Usagi had yet to confront him on the fact he had been found kissing another woman. When she saw it she had just ran for her life, never looking back. Usagi took a deep breath as she looked at the phone, doing her best to calm her tears before they started to spill over the edge again. If it was Mamoru she didn't want him knowing she was crying. It was too humiliating to let on how hurt she was by his indecent act. By the fifth ring Usagi felt in control of herself. She crawled over to the stand that held her phone and picked up the receiver. Taking another deep breath she placed a big smile on her face and did her best to act happy.  
>"H-hello?" Her voice waved slightly making her curse at herself.<br>"Usa?" said a female voice. Usagi could tell it wasn't Mamoru but that was as far as she could go with knowing who it was.  
>"Yes... Who is this?" A loud laugh chimed through the receiver causing Usagi's guard to drop. That laugh was defiantly a voice she knew. Usagi's grip on the phone tightened. It was so hard to put her finger on who it might be but her mind was quickly trying to put two and two together.<br>"You can't tell it's me? Usagi I know your a ditz but come on."  
>The voice finally gained recognition as Usagi started to tear up again. It was Rai, her best friend. It had been a long time since she heard that voice. She had left to go to college awhile back, about four years ago.<br>"Rai! it's you!" Usagis voice cracked as she said her long time best friends name.  
>"Yeah it is... Usagi, are you okay? It sounds like you are crying."<br>Usagi tightened her face up to try and stop herself from crying again, but it was that moment that seemed to always make your feelings flood. That moment when you find your comfortable space that lets you be you.  
>"No-" She hiccuped as a the tears took over again.<br>"You lie. I can hear you balling!" The words were spit out like acid and only made Usagi's tears worse.  
>"Usagi, whats wrong?" Rei's voice turned gentle as the concern she had for the blonde showed through.<br>"Rei, please come over." Usagi's eyes started to blur and yet again, for it seemed the fifteenth time she attempted to control her tears. " I need you."  
>"On my way just hang in there," Rei said.<br>Usagi looked at the phone as she heard a click from the other end. Her best friend was coming and everything would be okay again.  
>It didn't take long for Rei to show up at Usagi's door. Usagi didn't even have to answer it, Rei charged in and took hold of Usagi in her arms giving her a large hug. Rei hardly ever hugged but it had been a long time since they had seen one another and it only made more sence seeing as Usagi was still on the floor crying.<br>"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Rei began to pet Usagi's head as the woman cried on Rei's shoulder. Rie quickly moved her own black hair out of the way so that Usagi could be more comfortable as she let out her grief.  
>"Oh Rei, I don't even know where to start."<br>Rei pulled her body away from the blonde and scanned her with her violet like eyes. Usagi's own bright blue eyes were now dark and red from crying. Her golden yellow hair was a tangled mess, wet, and not in its traditional odango like buns with streamers that would normally fall to the knees. Instead her hair was around her body like a cocoon, as if it was making an attempt to keep her safe from the world.  
>"Usagi... Lets go get something to eat and drink. Once you have calmed down you can tell me everything you need to, okay?" Usagi looked at her friend and finally found herself able to smile. "Okay."<p>

Rei helped her friend off the floor so that she could get ready. Usagi went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her hair and face. Her long locks of hair had transformed into a tangled mess. Her face was worse. Her eyes were red, her face was pale though her cheeks had taken on a bright pink. Shaking her head with disappointment, Usagi took a brush through her hair, and washed her face and once she left the bathroom the only sign left from her crying fit was the red in her eyes.  
>Rei smiled in approval, and both her and Usagi walked out the door.<p>

Once at the restraint Usagi sat down, order herself some ice cream and began her long story of everything that happen after Rie went away to college. She talked to her about how her and Mamoru had been having fights and how he had become distant, then finally about how Usagi had caught him cheating. The whole time Rei listened to her, letting her vent her frustration and pain. When she was finally done she looked at Rei wondering what she would say. Rei was pretty unpredictable with her opinions. It was ether comfort or she would tell Usagi to suck it up and take it like a man. Right now her face was unreadable.  
>"Well..." Rei shifted in her seat and started chewing on her straw from her glass of lemonade as she looked out the window. "Are you sure that what you saw was really him showing that kind of affection?"<br>"Rei, you and I both know that Mamoru is very proper. I Mean... I suppose the time in Amarica that he did for college could change any man and make them more affectionate. But still, he is a Japanese man and it would be very out of character for him to do something like that."  
>Rie nodded in agreement then looked Usagi straight in the eye. "well, if that is the case, you should probably confront him. But if he really is going behind your back then he has really changed. I wonder what happened to cause that?"<br>Usagi let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hands.

"Truth be told, I knew this was coming. We have been fighting a lot as of late. He has been going out late at night and would never tell me what he was doing. It was just the surprise from it all and him going behind my back. I don't understand why he is treating me like this." Usagi looked at her melting ice cream, something that she normally wouldn't have happened. It should have been eaten by now and another bowl should have been on it's way. However she didn't feel at all like eating. "I didn't want this to happen though. I just... don't know what to do."  
>Tears started to come to Usagi's eyes again and just as she started to slide her hand over her eyes Rei offered her a napkin.<br>"Don't let him do this to you, you have to be strong."  
>Usagi nodded at her friend and took the napkin, whipping away her bitter tears.<br>" You are right. I need to confront him on this, but I don't know if I can." at these words Rei smirked at her and let out a small laugh.  
>"Did you really just say that? You have faced death time and time again when you fought demons from evil planets as Sailor Moon and you don't know if you can handle your boyfriend?"<br>At this even Usagi found herself giggling through her depression. Rei was right. She had come close to dying; in fact she had died and if it hadn't been for her powers she would not be sitting there at that moment. The life of a super hero had been something very painful and scary, and this was nothing compared to that.  
>"Your right, I can do this. I don't need him anymore. The last fight I had when he died and came back after the battle was over showed me that he wouldn't always be there for me. He was gone that whole time and I was fine. Thanks Rei."<br>"That's exactly right Even though we have super powers too, you are the strongest out of all of us. In power and in heart."  
>Hearing that made Usagi's face break out into a larger smile. Rie really did know how to make her feel better.<br>After Usagis brief session with Rei, the raven-haired woman had made it clear that Usagi needed to confront Mamoru. The only question was, how? She still hadn't answered this as she walked towards his apartment door. So far she had gone through a thousand scenarios and not a single one fit her taste. She looked up at her soon to be Ex's door and let out a small groan. How she was going to be able to do this was a mystery. But she was already sure as to what the outcome was going to be. Just thinking about what was going to happen hurt every part of her. Her heart was giving out small spasms of pain and her eyes fought off new tears.  
>"I can do this," thought Usagi, but she was still debating that in the back of her mind. Still she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. "No turning back now."<br>As a rustling from inside the apartment reached her ears, Usagi did her best to control herself. Then she heard a large bang from the other side of the door and that caused Usagi to take a few steps back. Her confidence was wavering with every sound.  
>"Maybe this is a bad idea. I'll come back tomorrow. and try this again." Just as Usagi turned around and brought her leg up to run for it the door opened. Usagi turned as her ears caught the creek of the door. She looked at Mamoru as he stared right back at her with a confused face.<br>"Usagi? Are you leaving?" Mamoru moved into the hall as he asked her the question."Whats going on?"  
>Usagi placed her foot back on the floor and turned her body to face the tall and ebony haired man. His dark blue eyes pierced her very soul, making it even harder for her to pluck up her courage and speak what it was she was feeling.<br>"I..." Usagi began to chew at her pink lip as her brain tried to form words. "I-I need to talk... about you and a women I saw."  
>Mamoru's face twisted into confusion but he continued to look at Usagi without saying a word. That look only seemed to anger Usagi causing her to raise her fist up at the black haired male.<br>"Why are you acting like you are confused? I caught you! I was walking to your apartment earlier after work and I saw the two of you together! I saw you kiss her!"  
>Every word that came from the blonde's mouth leaked anger and frustration. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her eyes leaked as she began screaming at Mamoru. She brought her hands up and shoved the man, but the whole time he just looked at her. His face had grown serious.<br>"Why are you just standing there? Don't you get it? I caught you! I caught you cheating! What was it that made her so much more appealing to you?" As soon as those words left Usagi's mouth she fell to her knees and her cry's grew softer.  
>"Why couldn't you just tell me you couldn't stand me anymore? Why..."<br>Usagi brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head into them. Mamoru took this as his chance and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, crouching down to her.  
>"It's not what you think, Usagi." As Mamoru spoke this he reached into his pocket and pulled a ring box from his pocket and placed it on her knee in hopes of grabbing her attention. "I swear it was nothing more than a meeting."<br>Usagi pulled her head up so she could look at the box on her knees. She took the red velvet box into her hands and opened it up. Inside was a key. A key to what she was unsure of.  
>"What is this for, and why would you kiss a women over a key?"<br>Mamoru coughed and his face turned beat red. "I was a little over excited. The key is for... for a house. The house that you liked. The one I have been trying to buy since after I came back from college a year ago. When I got told that I... we got the house I couldn't help myself but kiss the woman on the check."  
>Usagi's eyes grew large as she looked down at the key. It was a house. A house for just the two of them. She could never have imagined that all this time he had been working towards a house.<br>"I know we have been fighting a lot, and most of it was my fault. I was grumpy from lack of sleep, and stressed out thinking I couldn't get the money in time. I was always gone because I was working late nights to try to get a down-payment for the place, and because I was keeping it a secret it didn't help our situation. I hope that you forgive me for all of it."  
>Usagi couldn't help but nod her head. She was in complete shock and had lost her ability to speak up. However Mamoru could tell that Usagi was truly happy and it made him smirk slightly.<br>"Though truth be told, I'm not all that sorry. The look on your face is worth everything we have been through."  
>As soon as the words left Mamorus mouth Usagi growled playfully, but couldn't keep up the facade. She was unable to hide her joy of knowing the real situation. The whole time she had been thinking the worse when all of it had been a simple mistake.<br>"Thank you, Mamoru, and I am sorry. I should have come to you at the very start instead of letting things get to this point."  
>Mamoru's smile grew as Usagi apologized and he hugged the women.<br>"You will never be able to lose me that easy, Usagi." And with that, the two stood and walked into Mamoru's apartment to talk of new carpets, and the coming wedding.


	2. Final edit

Stacey Draper  
>0316/12  
>Fiction Class <p>

The Possibility of Hope

Usagi Tsukino walked through the front door of her one bedroom apartment flat and placed her set of keys in their normal spot located on her end table. It was then that she saw the rose. She turned her head away in an attempt to ignore the red bud, and she did well to a point. She was able to go to the other room, changer out of her work clothing and into a nice yellow sun dress. But on return, as she undid her hair to fix it up, she looked at the rose again. She couldn't take seeing it anymore. Usagi reached for the rose to throw it away but as soon as it was in her hand, she started thinking of everything it meant up to this moment. Yesterday it had meant happiness, love, joy or so she had thought. She had hoped that Mamoru had given it to her as a loving gesture, but now... It was a different story. Lies, heartbreak, disdain. The Rose may have been nothing more then a way of making himself feel better after he possibly cheated on her. Usagi couldn't believe how many messages were coming from the cut flower. It wasn't the rose's fault that she felt this way. It was because her fiancee treated her like she wasn't worth anything.  
>A burning began behind Usagi's eyes and her grip on the flower loosened as she made a move to rub the on coming tears. The rose fell to the floor as she wiped at her blue eyes. Though she pressed harder the burning heightened and the tears began to journey down her cheeks like a waterfall. She began gasping for air in an attempt to keep her cries from rising to the surface and the gasps grew larger causing her lungs to start to burn. Usagi's body shook with her attempts but before long she had crumpled to the ground and started to wail like a small child. This was not how things were suppose to happen. She could still see her vision of what should have really happened. She was suppose to walk down the isle in a white dress to marry this man; It was all set, the ring was on her finger waiting for its partner that would come on the wedding day. They were suppose to be happy for the rest of their lives... and yet? With one small action her dreams had been dashed like a fallen snow globe. Usagi wanted to blame herself for it. Maybe she had pushed too hard on them getting together. Maybe she had been to easily stirred when it came to jealousy or maybe she had just not been good enough?<br>A loud, startling ring ripped through the air casing Usagi to jump. She looked over at her phone and her heart started to beat in high speed. The hard thumping of her heart made it seem like it was trying to escape from her very body. They fear wasn't from the sound the phone had made, it was now from fear of who it might be on that phone. She was scared that it might be Mamoru looking for her. She wasn't sure how she should act towards him. Usagi had yet to confront him on the fact he had been found kissing another woman. When she saw it she had just ran for her life, never looking back. Usagi took a deep breath as she looked at the phone, doing her best to calm her tears before they started to spill over the edge again. If it was Mamoru she didn't want him knowing she was crying. It was too humiliating to let on how hurt she was by his indecent act. By the fifth ring Usagi felt in control of herself. She crawled over to the stand that held her phone and picked up the receiver. Taking another deep breath she placed a big smile on her face and did her best to act happy.  
>"H-hello?" Her voice waved slightly making her curse at herself.<br>"Usa?" said a female voice. Usagi could tell it wasn't Mamoru but that was as far as she could go with knowing who it was.  
>"Yes... Who is this?" A loud laugh chimed through the receiver causing Usagi's guard to drop. That laugh was defiantly a voice she knew. Usagi's grip on the phone tightened. It was so hard to put her finger on who it might be but her mind was quickly trying to put two and two together.<br>"You can't tell it's me? Usagi I know your a ditz but come on."  
>The voice finally gained recognition as Usagi started to tear up again. It was Rai, her best friend. It had been a long time since she heard that voice. She had left to go to college awhile back, about four years ago.<br>"Rai! it's you!" Usagis voice cracked as she said her long time best friends name.  
>"Yeah it is... Usagi, are you okay? It sounds like you are crying."<br>Usagi tightened her face up to try and stop herself from crying again, but it was that moment that seemed to always make your feelings flood. That moment when you find your comfortable space that lets you be you.  
>"No-" She hiccuped as a the tears took over again.<br>"You lie. I can hear you balling!" The words were spit out like acid and only made Usagi's tears worse.  
>"Usagi, whats wrong?" Rei's voice turned gentle as the concern she had for the blonde showed through.<br>"Rei, please come over." Usagi's eyes started to blur and yet again, for it seemed the fifteenth time she attempted to control her tears. " I need you."  
>"On my way just hang in there," Rei said.<br>Usagi looked at the phone as she heard a click from the other end. Her best friend was coming and everything would be okay again.

It didn't take long for Rei to show up at Usagi's door. Usagi didn't even have to answer it, Rei charged in and took hold of Usagi in her arms giving her a large hug. Rei hardly ever hugged but it had been a long time since they had seen one another and it only made more since seeing as Usagi was still on the floor crying.  
>"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Rei began to pet Usagi's head as the woman cried on Rei's shoulder. Rie quickly moved her own black hair out of the way so that Usagi could be more comfertable as she let out her grief.<br>"Oh Rei, I don't even know where to start."  
>Rei pulled her body away from the blonde and scaned her with her violet like eyes. Usagi's own bright blue eyes were now dark and red from crying. Her golden yellow hair was a tangled mess, wet, and not in its traditional odango like buns with streamers that would normally fall to the knees. Instead her hair was around her body like a cocoon, as if it was making an attempt to keep her safe from the world.<br>"Usagi... Lets go get something to eat and drink. Once you have calmed down you can tell me everything you need to, okay?"  
>Usagi looked at her friend and finally found herself able to smile. "Okay."<p>

Rei helped her friend off the floor so that she could get ready. Usagi went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her hair and face. Her long locks of hair had transformed into a tangled mess. Her face was worse. Her eyes were red, her face was pale though her cheeks had taken on a bright pink. Shaking her head with disappointment, Usagi took a brush through her hair, and washed her face and once she left the bathroom the only sign left from her crying fit was the red in her eyes.  
>Rei smiled in approval, and both her and Usagi walked out the door.<p>

Once at the restraint Usagi sat down, order herself some ice cream and began her long story of everything that happen after Rie went away to college. She talked to her about how her and Mamoru had been having fights and how he had become distant, then finally about how Usagi had caught him cheating. The whole time Rei listened to her, letting her vent her frustration and pain. When she was finally done she looked at Rei wondering what she would say. Rei was pretty unpredictable with her opinions. It was ether comfort or she would tell Usagi to suck it up and take it like a man. Right now her face was unreadable.  
>"Well..." Rei shifted in her seat and started chewing on her straw from her glass of lemonade as she looked out the window. "Are you sure that what you saw was really him showing that kind of affection?"<br>"Rei, you and I both know that Mamoru is very proper. I Mean... I suppose the time in Amarica that he did for college could change any man and make them more affectionate. But still, he is a Japanese man and it would be very out of character for him to do something like that."  
>Rie nodded in agreement then looked Usagi straight in the eye. "well, if that is the case, you should probably confront him. But if he really is going behind your back then he has really changed. I wonder what happened to cause that?"<br>Usagi let out a sigh and leaned her head on her hands.

"Truth be told, I knew this was coming. We have been fighting a lot as of late. He has been going out late at night and would never tell me what he was doing. It was just the surprise from it all and him going behind my back. I don't understand why he is treating me like this." Usagi looked at her melting ice cream, something that she normally wouldn't have happened. It should have been eaten by now and another bowl should have been on it's way. However she didn't feel at all like eating. "I didn't want this to happen though. I just... don't know what to do."  
>Tears started to come to Usagi's eyes again and just as she started to slide her hand over her eyes Rei offered her a napkin.<br>"Don't let him do this to you, you have to be strong."  
>Usagi nodded at her friend and took the napkin, whipping away her bitter tears.<p>

"You are right. I need to confront him on this, but I don't know if I can." at these words Rei smirked at her and let out a small laugh.  
>"Did you really just say that? You have faced death time and time again when you fought demons from evil planets as Sailor Moon and you don't know if you can handle your <em>ex-boyfriend<em>?"  
>At this even Usagi found herself giggling through her depression. Rei was right. She had come close to dying; in fact she had died and if it hadn't been for her powers she would not be sitting there at that moment. The life of a super hero had been something very painful and scary, and this was nothing compared to that.<br>"Your right, I can do this. I don't need him anymore. The last fight I had when he died and came back after the battle was over showed me that he wouldn't always be there for me. He was gone that whole time and I was fine. Thanks Rei."  
>"That's exactly right Even though we have super powers too, you are the strongest out of all of us. In power and in heart."<br>Hearing that made Usagi's face break out into a larger smile. Rie really did know how to make her feel better.  
>After Usagis brief session with Rei, the raven-haired woman had made it clear that Usagi needed to confront Mamoru. The only question was, how? She still hadn't answered this as she walked towards his apartment door. So far she had gone through a thousand scenarios and not a single one fit her taste. She looked up at her soon to be Ex's door and let out a small groan. How she was going to be able to do this was a mystery. But she was already sure as to what what the outcome was going to thinking about what was going to happen a hurt every part of her. Her heart was giving out small spasms of pain and her eyes fought off new tears.<br>"I can do this," thought Usagi, but she was still debating that in the back of her mind. Still she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. "No turning back now."  
>As a rustling could be heard from inside the apartment, Usagi did her best to control herself. Then she heard a large bang from the other side of the door and that caused Usagi to take a few steps back. Her confidence was wavering with every sound.<br>"Maybe this is a bad idea. I'll come back tomorrow. and try this again." Just as Usagi turned around and brought her leg up to run for it the door opened. Usagi turned as her ears caught the creek of the door. She looked at Mamoru as he stared right back at her with a confused face.  
>"Usagi? Are you leaving?" Mamoru moved into the hall as he asked her the question."Whats going on?"<br>Usagi placed her foot back on the floor and turned her body to face the tall and ebony haired man. His dark blue eyes pierced her very soul, making it even harder for her to pluck up her courage and speak what it was she was feeling.  
>"I..." Usagi began to chew at her pink lip as her brain tried to form words. "I-I need to talk... about you and a women I saw."<br>Mamoru's face twisted into confusion but he continued to look at Usagi without saying a word. That look only seemed to anger Usagi causing her to raise her fist up at the black haired male.  
>"Why act like you are confused? I caught you! I was walking to your apartment earlier after work and I saw the two of you together! I saw you kiss her!"<br>Every word that came from the blonde's mouth leaked anger and frustration. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Her eyes leaked as she began screaming at Mamoru. She brought her hands up and shoved the man, but the whole time he just looked at her. His face had grown serious.  
>"Why are you just standing there? Don't you get it? I caught you! I caught you cheating! What was it that made her so much more appealing to you?" As soon as those words left Usagi's mouth she fell to her knees and her cry's grew softer.<br>"Why couldn't you just tell me you couldn't stand me anymore? Why..."  
>Usagi brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head into them. Mamoru took this as his chance and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, crouching down to her.<br>"Usagi, it's not what you think." As he spoke this he reached into his pocket and pulled a ring box from his pocket and placed it on her knee in hopes of grabbing her attention. "I swear it was nothing more then a meeting."  
>Usagi pulled her head up so she could look at the box on her knees. She tool the red velvet box into her hands and opened it up. Inside was a key. A key to what she was unsure of.<br>"What is this for, and why would you _kiss _a women over a key?"  
>Mamoru coughed and his face turned beat red. "I was a little over excited. The key is for... for a house. The house that you liked. The one I have been trying to buy since after I came back from college a year ago. When I got told that I... we got the house I couldn't help myself but kiss the woman on the check."<br>Usagi's eyes grew large as she looked down at the key. It was a house. A house for just the two of them. She could never have imagined that all this time he had been working towards a house.  
>"I know we have been fighting a lot, and most of it was my fault. I was grumpy from lack of sleep, and stressed out thinking I couldn't get the money in time. I was always gone because I was working late nights to try to get a down-payment for the place, and because I was keeping it a secret it didn't help our situation. I hope that you forgive me for all of it."<br>Usagi couldn't help but nod her head. She was in complete shock and had lost her ability to speak up. However Mamoru could tell that Usagi was truly happy and it made him smirk slightly.  
>Though truth be told, I'm not all that sorry. The look on your face is worth everything we have been through."<br>As soon as the words left Mamorus mouth Usagi growled playfully, but couldn't keep up the facade. She was unable to hid her joy of knowing the real situation. The whole time she had been thinking the worse when all of it had been a simple mistake.  
>"Thank you, Mamoru, and I am sorry. I should have come to you at the very start instead of letting things get to this point."<br>Mamoru's smile grew as Usagi apologized and he hugged the women.  
>"You will never be able to lose me that easy, Usagi." And with that, the two stood and walked into Mamoru's apartment to talk of new carpets, and the coming wedding.<p> 


End file.
